Christmas Presents
by EverybodysRussian1812
Summary: What are the presents that the countries give their lovers for Christmas? DenCan, RusFran, and USUK.
1. Snow

The clouds in the sky were dark and thick with snow. Round flakes drifted down past their heads. Canada smiled and reached up to catch one in the palm of his glove.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Beside him, Denmark shivered. "It's cold. And there's so much of it."

"It's just _snow,_ Magnus!" Canada spread his arms to encompass the stretch of forest they were standing in. He smiled around at the tall, dark pines and the towering mountains—this was his land, and it was beautiful.

He turned to share his happiness with Magnus—but the other nation was hugging himself, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Matthew went over to him and put his arms around his shoulders. He shuddered.

"I…don't like. Wilderness…"

"What are you talking about? Your house is in Scandinavia…"

"Yeah, well, there's not much wilderness there. That's just Sweden and Norway's houses…" Magnus allowed his head to fall onto Matthew's shoulder. They were silent for a little while, listening to the sound of falling snow.

"Want to go back home?" Matthew said eventually.

"Sure," Magnus said into his shoulder. The feeling of his voice going straight from his mouth to Matthew's body sent a strange, pleasant vibration through his bones. The Canadian reached around his tanged bush of hair to grab his hood. Smiling, he pulled Magnus' head up and stared into his eyes. The Scandinavian grinned and went in for the kiss he was offering.

Eventually, they pulled away, small smiles curling on their warm lips. They returned to their warm house, with its warm bed, arm in arm.

* * *

><p>Here's another Christmas romance for you! DenCan, again, because it's beautiful.<p>

This is the first of three chapters- DenCan, RusFran, and USUK- all Christmas-themed. Working on the next two at this very moment (unless you're reading this in the future and they're uploaded, in which case, of course, I am not). Please review!


	2. Wine

"_Bonjour, _Ivan! I have wine!" Russia looked up from his reading to the sound of the door opening. France was home.

The European nation dashed in, holding a paper bag. He was wearing a rather skimpy outfit, obviously based off the traditional costume of Santa Claus, but cut in such a way that it barely covered his sculpted body. It was also clearly meant for a girl. Ivan sighed and closed his book.

"Can you please put some clothes on, dear?"

Francis looked at him with one wide blue eye. He already had the wine out. "It's Christmas, _mon cher!_" He sidled up to Ivan, close enough to move his hair with his breath. "Besides, you like it."

Ivan smirked, but shoved him away. As Francis danced into the bedroom, he picked up the wine and examined it. "_Champagne. _Year…"

His vision was suddenly blocked by a dark red cloth. "A good one," Francis purred. Ivan put his hand to his head—Francis had shoved a Santa hat onto his head and over his eyes.

"Francis?" he asked, and was only answered by a weight settling onto his lap. "Francis, what are you doing?"

Giggling, Francis took the wine bottle out of his hand. Ivan heard him uncorking it. There was a pause while he sniffed it, to make sure it was good, and then he shoved the end into Ivan's lips.

Ivan drank, allowing Francis to force his head back. "Good wine," he eventually muttered. Francis took a sip himself—Ivan couldn't see it, but he felt his weight shifting on top of him. With the European's ass right on his crotch, it was becoming…awkward. "Francis, are you wearing clothes?"

"Mmm…no." He leaned forward, and Ivan felt something hard pressing into his lower belly. Francis pressed his lips to Ivan's, and the Russian allowed him to push in with his tongue. The taste of the wine still tingled in his mouth.

Ivan felt a gentle pressure on his temples, and then the hat was pulled off. Francis pulled away slowly, and reached for the bottle.

"More wine?"

"_Da,_" Ivan said, his eyes moving appreciatively over Francis' naked body. As they drank, he allowed his clothes to be pulled off by the European's nimble fingers.

They would spend the day after Christmas hung over, aching, and happy.

* * *

><p>Chapter two! Hope you like it! Short, kind of crappy, but illness and tiredness are always factors. Please review ^_^<p> 


	3. Mistletoe

"'Sup, Arthur." America didn't knock on the door when he came into England's office. Arthur sighed, unsurprised, and put his papers down.

"What is it, Alfred?"

Alfred sat on his desk and smirked. He glanced up briefly, his blue eyes sparkling. "Hey, you put up that mistletoe."

Arthur grunted. "Against my better judgment, I swear." He bent down to open a filing drawer. From the look in Alfred's eyes, he had a feeling he wouldn't get any work done anytime soon.

"Thanks." There was a note in Alfred's voice that caught Arthur's attention. He slowly straightened up—trying not to be distracted by the American's legs—and gave him a piercing stare.

Alfred grinned, and reached out for Arthur's collar. He quickly pulled the Englishman up so their lips met.

His mouth was warm, even though he had obviously just come in from the cold. Arthur allowed his hands to wander, one gently stroking Alfred's cool cheek, the other lower. Alfred gave a little shudder of pleasure and leaned further into the kiss. He turned so he was kneeling on the desk, and bent down to move his lips to Arthur's neck.

Arthur moaned in pleasure at his touch, and moved his shaking hands up to Alfred's collar to begin undoing the buttons. He almost finished going down past his chest when the American unexpectedly drew back.

"You have a hickey," he commented. Arthur pouted at him.

"It's your fault." Alfred grinned.

"Wear a turtleneck. It's winter, anyways." He hopped off the desk.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Arthur called.

Alfred reached out to the door, and locked it. When he turned back, the lustfully mischievous sparkle was back in his eyes. "I thought it might be a good idea…"

"You're right, you stupid idiot." Arthur leaned on the desk and waggled his eyebrows suggestive. "Come here."

* * *

><p>The last chapter! Behold! Xenastar18, this is my belated Christmas present to you. I hope you like ^_^ xx<p>

Anyways, I've been having fun doing these, and am glad to hear any feedback. Please review!


End file.
